<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by kimjoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633386">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie'>kimjoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and you were hopelessly in love. A few months ago, you two finally starting dating. Of course, you kept it private to scared of fans hating the fact that Yunho is dating someone. But it was the smallest problem you two had. When KQ Entertainment found out what was going on between you two, they made you choose. And that choice wasn’t easy at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first started dating you were head over heels. And you couldn’t believe that Jeong Yunho from Ateez fell in love with you too. But eventually, after denying the fact of love for a while you decided it was time to finally admit that you were in fact in love with each other. But you also agreed on keeping it private at least for the world outside the dorm. The other members knew about your relationship and they couldn’t be any happier. They loved to see you laughing together in the morning when you made breakfast together, or when you played some video games and you fought against Yunho and won almost every time. The small banter between you always made them happy, especially because they had never seen Yunho this happy. And now he was it. And one look on his face was enough to know that he was in love with you more than he could put into words. But also you were endlessly in love and it was visible from outside as well. The boys were sure nothing could ever break you apart. Not only them but also you and Yunho were sure no one could ever do that. Yunho had found someone who respected his job as a k-pop idol and that many girls were loving him. He had found someone he could rely on any time, call any time no matter the time zone. He finally found the person he was looking for his whole life. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>But one day, it changed completely. Out of nowhere, you broke up with him. Yunho didn’t understand anything. He thought you were in love with him, just this morning you left the dorm saying that you loved him and couldn’t wait to be back. Now that you were back and Yunho expected you to cuddle on him, hug him and laugh, he instead saw an emotionless expression on your face, And you were barely able to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Yunho, but we have to break up. I don’t think we have a future together,” you admitted.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Where does this come from? Did anything happen?” Yunho wondered.</p>
<p>“No nothing. I just realised that I don’t love you the way I thought I do,” you told him.</p>
<p>“You… you realised you don’t love me the way you thought?” Yunho repeated in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am not sure if I am over my ex-boyfriend, and it wouldn’t be fair towards you,” you responded, trying to keep your voice steady.</p>
<p>“This morning you left smiling, telling me how much you love me, how can that change within 8 hours?” Yunho asked.</p>
<p>“It did, I will let someone pick up my stuff later this week. Farewell, Yunho.” you nodded, walking away from him, leaving him in the dorm. </p>
<p>Yunho looked after you and couldn’t move. He didn’t really understand what just happened, how could something change this fast? Was everything he just felt with you a dream or not real? Was everything a lie? He couldn’t understand. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand. The boys were shocked when they found out they broke up. Like every night, they expected you to be around and be in the kitchen but when they entered the dorm but instead the room was completely dark, and when they turned on the light they saw Yunho lying on the sofa, soju cans around him. </p>
<p>Mingi walked over to him and waking him up. “Yunho? What happened?” </p>
<p>Yunho stirred and murmured. “Just leave me alone.” he put his arm over his face, to make the room darker. </p>
<p>“Where is (Y/N)?” Mingi asked.</p>
<p>“Gone, we broke up,” Yunho said. “I don’t want to hear any questions. She broke up, she faked everything. And I am single again. Let me alone for today, and tomorrow we see each other in the practice room.” Yunho murmured, getting up to walk into his room, stumbling a little bit. </p>
<p>Mingi just wanted to start helping when Yunho pushed him away lightly, shaking his head. </p>
<p>When the door to his room closed, they all looked at each other. “Her breaking up? Something is off.” Hongjoong whispered and everyone agreed. </p>
<p>It stayed a mystery why you broke up with him, but it was no mystery that Yunho was suffering from the break up more than he would admit. His once happy expression turned into an aloof expression. He would only smile for pictures for fans, but even there the boys saw that the smile wasn’t reaching his eyes. It was breaking their hearts to see him not only losing his smile but also the joy in life. Of course, he kept loving the job he did, and he did it well, but outside of practice, concerts and award shows, he kept alone in his room. </p>
<p>But not only that, he also gave up on love. It was clear during one interview for their new album that will be released soon. The interviewer was excited about the new album and started to ask each member about love. The first single from the album was about love and how they would love to find their significant other. Everyone answered honestly, that they would love nothing more to find that one person even though they concentrate on their career first. San was his charming self and said that he wouldn’t need one because he has Atiny. </p>
<p>Everyone laughed at that except Yunho who just light smiled. When he had to answer he simply said he didn’t believe in love or anything. He didn’t think there was something like a soulmate or anything. </p>
<p>The boys really hated the fact that he changed so much since the break up. The worst is that they couldn’t even say why he was like that, fans were worried but they had to lie and say that he was just stressed because of the new album. </p>
<p>The interviewer thanked them as he noticed the boys were turning uncomfortable, and letting them go after that with a blessing for their new album.</p>
<p>After the interview, they went to the practice room to dance the new dance for the single that will come out soon. Hongjoong tried to talk with Yunho about what happened, but once again he dodges the questions and begged them to stop asking. He would be fine, he just needed more time to recover from this. </p>
<p>The boys stopped instantly talking about and focused on the dance practice, even though they wanted do be there for him more than they were able to. But they respected him and his decision. If he changed his mind, they would be here listening to him. </p>
<p>After dance practice, everyone left for the SUV, but Yunho sighed. “Guys, I forgot my phone, I am back in five minutes.” </p>
<p>They nodded and sat down in the car while Yunho walked back into the practice room where he overheard a conversation that he wasn’t supposed to her. </p>
<p>“Sir, I know you are their manager, but I think the break up wasn’t a good idea. Look at Yunho.” </p>
<p>“As you said, I am the manager. Yunho will be fine.” the manager responded.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he will. They both love each other. Yunho even gave up on love entirely.” the other man said, sighing. </p>
<p>“He just has to forget her. I did the right thing. She had to break up with him.” the manager said. </p>
<p>“But telling her to break up with him so you wouldn’t destroy his career? I think that would have been too harsh.” the man said.</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes widen, not believing his eyes.</p>
<p>“If the fans find out about that relationship, his career would have been over as well. They would have done it. I just saved his career.” the manager defended.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s right. Sure, some fans would have hated her for dating their idol, but let us not forget that idols are people with feelings as well. And he might lose fans during the relationship, but right now he loses himself.” the man tried to make clear.</p>
<p>Yunho had enough and walked into the practice room. “I can’t believe you did this.” he glared at his manager.</p>
<p>“Yunho.” the manager started but got interrupted by Yunho. </p>
<p>“No, you destroyed my relationship because all you cared about was the income our fans bring us. Real fans would love to see us happy with a woman.” Yunho shook his head. “I lost the woman I love because I choose to be an idol. I don’t know what sucks more. The fact that you turned my dream into a nightmare or the fact that you made sure I would never find love.” Yunho shouted.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Yunho.” the manager said.</p>
<p>“No, you are not. I am a person too, I deserve happiness and you took that away from me, how dare you!” Yunho shouted.</p>
<p>The manager sighed. “I understand that now, and I am sorry.” he agreed, realising what he did was more than wrong. He thought that the love they had weren’t that deep, but seeing Yunho this broken and starting to hate his idol life, it was clear - Yunho loved you as much as he loved to be an idol. </p>
<p>“Sorry won’t undo it.” Yunho shook his head and walked over to his phone, taking it and then walking towards the door. </p>
<p>“Yunho, I will find her, and then I will talk with her, apologise.” the manager promised.</p>
<p>Yunho looked at him. “It still won’t undo what damage you did to us.” he walked out of the room back to the car.</p>
<p>When Yunho sat down, Mingi looked at him how he stared at his phone that had a picture of you and Yunho. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“She loves me, the manager made her break up.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong’s eyes widen. “What?” </p>
<p>“Wait, how?” Yeosang asked confused.</p>
<p>“He told her to break up with me otherwise he will destroy my career,” Yunho explained. “He knew that (Y/N) wouldn’t want to be responsible for my downfall.” </p>
<p>“I can’t believe he did that!” Wooyoung shouted angrily.</p>
<p>“Shh, no need to shout, we are all mad,” Seonghwa said. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Wooyoung apologised.</p>
<p>“What is your plan?” Hongjoong asked.</p>
<p>“The manager will talk with her and find her, and then I try to get her back, obviously,” Yunho explained. </p>
<p>“Good, we miss her.” San pouted.</p>
<p>“I wanted to say I miss Yunho, but that was valid too.” Wooyoung agreed.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled even Yunho joined this time. Knowing that he had not imagined the love was a big relief. His senses weren’t deceiving him, and he would be able to get you back and give you the love you deserve. </p>
<p>After a week, his manager called Yunho explaining that he had apologised to you and that you were mad and thinking the chance with him was gone. Yunho asked where you were so he could clear everything. The manager gave Yunho the address to one of your part-time jobs and that’s where Yunho was. </p>
<p>Standing in front of the building, looking through the big window, looking at how you look. One look was enough for him to know you were suffering as much as he did. Maybe even more because you had to see him on banners, on tv advertisements, people talking about him and even tv interviews. You had no chance to escape him. While he was staring inside your eyes met and her eyes widen. </p>
<p>Yunho waved for you to come out for a few seconds. He saw you talking to your coworker and then coming out into the snow. Yunho had his hands in his pockets and looked at you.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Yunho shyly said.</p>
<p>“Hi,” you responded. </p>
<p>“my manager explained everything, and as unromantic as this sound, I am here to bring you back home,” Yunho said. </p>
<p>“Huh?” you were surprised.</p>
<p>“I am here to get you back. I love you, (Y/N). And I don’t want to lose you, not after losing you like that.” Yunho took a step forward to you, cupping your face and looking down into your eyes. “Come back home, please,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“you are not mad at me?” you looked into his brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Why would I? He made sure you would react that way. It wasn’t your choice.” Yunho stroked his thumb over your cheek. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Yunho. I never wanted to hurt you like that.” you sobbed.</p>
<p>“I know,” he whispered. “I know that. Please come home with me, the boys missed you as well.” Yunho said.</p>
<p>“They also do not hate me?” you wondered.</p>
<p>Yunho shook his head, stroking away a tear from your cheek.</p>
<p>You sobbed and cuddle onto his chest. “I love you, Yunho. Those were the hardest days,” you admitted.</p>
<p>“For both of us.” Yunho kissed your forehead. “Can you leave work earlier?” he looked down to you.</p>
<p>You looked back to your co-worker who waved you off, smiling. “She had to listen to my ramblings a lot,” you explained, making him laugh. </p>
<p>“That is over now.” Yunho took your hand into his and smiled. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>“Before we go.” you stopped him, standing up on your tiptoes and gave him a small kiss.</p>
<p>Yunho smiled and pulled you towards him leaning down to give you a proper kiss. His hand on the back of your head, tangled in your hair. The other arm around you and pulling you against his chest. </p>
<p>Out of breath you reluctantly pulled apart. “The boys are waiting,” you murmured onto his lips.</p>
<p>“The boys more important than my kisses.” Yunho joked walking away from you smiling. </p>
<p>You laughed and ran after him, knowing the boys would love to have you back. You and never-ending banter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>